


fuel to the fire

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Estelle likes making love by candlelight.





	fuel to the fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/174517397426/yustelle-week-2018-will-run-from-september) > Day 1: Light/Dark

Estelle likes making love by candlelight.

They don’t do it all that often. Yuri prefers actually being able to see during sex, and Estelle understands his entirely valid point. But she herself has always been something of a romantic, someone willing to give up simple practicality for the sake of more fantastical sensations. She likes it when the light is low and they can embrace each other within a blanket of darkness, when the absence of sight causes each and every touch to become so much _more_.

The first time she made her case to Yuri, he teased her for being such a sap. Nevertheless, he’s still happy to indulge her wishes every now and again. 

Now, their bedroom is dim, their only source of illumination a single lit candle they left atop the dresser. Estelle glances up to where Yuri is straddling her, relishing in how the flame bathes him in a dreamlike glow and casts flickering shadows across the curve of his face. From the burning wax, the slightest scent of lavender wafts towards them, mingling with their breaths as they both fumble their sweating, heady forms into position. His erection grinds into her thigh; his tip rubs searchingly against her mound, until finally, _finally_ , he finds her entrance and slowly slips inside.

“You good?” Yuri pants when he’s about halfway in. Estelle can just barely make out the concerned purse of his lips, the way his eyes shimmer oh so slightly in the minimal light. He’s always a little more cautious in the dark, because when he can’t see well, he’s less comfortable, less assured that he won’t somehow hurt her.

“I’m good,” Estelle assures him, and gropes for the top of his head, burying her fingers into his hair. Sweat renders the long strands sticky and wet, and she gently pulls at them with one hand, scratches her nails over his scalp with the other—touches that she _knows_ will turn him into putty in her hands. She arches up, her hips rolling against his, and his muscles are quivering when he shifts fully inside her.

Yuri’s head tilts back with the force of a pleasured grunt. Estelle matches him with a moan of her own as he angles himself out and plunges right back in, brushing against her walls just right. Her eyes fall shut as pure sensation builds within her, sends heat racing in her veins and pooling in her crotch. One more thrust, a second, a third—and Estelle’s gone, clenching tight around him before riding high on a wave of release. Her own climax must be enough to put Yuri over the edge, because he comes inside her almost instantly after, and their combined yells of gratification echo off the bedroom walls.

Afterwards, Yuri collapses atop her, his arms giving out beneath him as he gasps for breath. He takes a few moments before pushing himself back up, pulling out of Estelle and supporting his weight on his elbows. Messy curls of hair stick haphazardly to his face, and his teeth gleam a little when he hazards a smile down at her.

_Spirits_ , he’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Do you wanna light another one?” Yuri asks, his voice raspy and low, and he turns his head towards the bedside dresser. Estelle follows his gaze to where melted wax pools in its metal holder, the wick of the candle nearly burnt down to the stub.

Estelle shakes her head, too drained to bother with any more romantic sentimentality. “No,” she decides, curling her arms around his neck. “I think we’re fine just like this.”

Yuri bends down to lie atop her once again, his hand fumbling for hers, their fingers lazily intertwining as he presses kisses to her collarbone.

“Sure,” he murmurs into her skin. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
